


Angel Food Cake

by Trtltot



Series: Coffee Stains [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Gangs, Prologue, angel food cake, coffee stains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot
Summary: Valesca enjoys staring at Anduin while he's sleeping.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Coffee Stains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Angel Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.

Val loved mornings. Early mornings. Dawn just barely peeking over the horizon, mornings. She had loved them since she was a child. Her older siblings had always found it annoying when she would wake up before them and then demand attention, but they got over it as they got older. With Kael no longer in the picture and Val not living with Illy anymore, mornings were quiet. Even with the ridiculous number of pets that Val had. Quiet, pre-dawn mornings, were perfect.

This morning happened to the best she woken up to in a long while. Andy, Anduin, her long-time boyfriend, was asleep in the bed next to her. You see, Val and Andy never really got a lot of quiet moments together because of their respective families. Mob families. Or Gangs. Or Cults. Or however you wanted to look at them. Val was the second daughter of one of the families that made up the leadership of one of the two rival Mobs. It was all very complicated and something that she only ever delved into while drunk. Andy, was the son of the head family that lead the rival Mod. Correction. With his father dead, he now led the “Alliance,” rivals of the “Horde.” Again complicated.

Now, because of these complications, Andy and Val were never, ever, supposed to meet. Let alone fall in love. Well, they did. On both counts. See, Andy had been kinda sheltered most of his life. He was kept from the front lines as much as possible. Val, on the other hand, had convinced the leader of her family to let her get her hands dirty. She was a princess who refused to be treated as such. She got bored when sequestered away and eventually Lor’themar had no choice but to recognize that she could be helpful.

So, how _did_ these two royal Mafioso’s meet? Val was “in the field” on a “diplomatic” mission. Andy was also “in the field” on a “diplomatic” mission. Except some Horde grunts had found Andy and “disposed” of his guard. They were low enough in ranks to not know him on sight. Somehow, Val was sent to him and it was infatuation at first sight. Through time together while he was... held for ransom... they got to know each other and after his release the two kept seeing one another.

Years later, they had managed to keep their relationship secret. From everyone. It was hard won, but they had managed. Turf wars and the not-so-rare scuffle here and there had put them at odds at times. But they persisted through the strain and always came out stronger. It helped that they had the same ideals. That was what probably kept them together through the Thorn War. That particular gang war was vicious. Both the Alliance and the Horde had changed hands. The Horde being led by a new Family. One that not everyone exactly liked...

But the Thorn War had passed. The Horde was no longer led by just one Family head, but by all of them. It was actually lot easier than they thought it was going to be. No power vacuum after Sylvanas abandoned, not just the Horde, but her own family. And with the passing of the war, there was tentative peace. That, and Val and Andy were no longer on the D.L. Everyone knew about the Champion Princess of the Horde and her Alliance King. Not everyone was happy. But they were. And that brings us to this early, early morning. With Val staring lovingly down at Andy.

“I can feel you staring,” whispered Andy, eyes still closed, face relaxed. Val smiled.

“Sorry,” she said. “I don’t get to do this often.” Andy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the blankets up around them. He blinked sleepy blue eyes at her. He tucked her head under his chin, almost smothering her in his chest, and squeezed. She swatted at him and he laughed before releasing her. 

“What time is it?” he asked with a stretch.

“Early.”

“How early?” Andy didn’t mind mornings, but he was _reasonable_ about them. He adjusted himself so that he was laying on his stomach, arms crossed under his pillow, face turned to look at Val.

“ _Early_.” Val glances at her alarm clock across the room. “I think Coffee Stains _just_ opened.” Andy groans.

“ _Valesca...”_ Andy almost never used her full name.

“Close your eyes. Go back to sleep. And when you wake up again, I’ll be back with two Blackwalls and a slice of angel food cake.”

“Cake?”

“Don’t judge me.”

“Never.” With that, Andy turned his face away from her and settled back into sleep. Val got dressed in a pair of red yoga pants and a soft grey hoodie, heading out to her favorite local coffee shop.


End file.
